<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I thought I Lost Everything by Fangirlfox1318</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862375">I thought I Lost Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlfox1318/pseuds/Fangirlfox1318'>Fangirlfox1318</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DepressedArtemisCrock, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, gala - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlfox1318/pseuds/Fangirlfox1318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OK so this takes place before the team knew about Artemis' family.<br/>Somewhere in Gotham a house is burning but there's a catch it is not a normal fire, it can't be put out with anything that fire is usually put out with. But what the team doesn't know is the house of their very own blonde haired Archer.</p><p>Will all of Artemis' secrets be discovered? What will happen to her mom? Was the fire set on purpose? If so who set the fire? What will happen to Artemis? What will happen to her childhood home? What will the team think? How will she cope?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson, Wally West/Zatanna Zatara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normal Pov.</p><p>It was a boring day, Wally was in the kitchen eating, M'gann was baking cookies, Superboy was watching TV along with Robin and Aqualad, Artemis like always was training with Black Canary and Green Arrow.</p><p>"Team report to the mission room immediately." Batman called over the intercoms. </p><p>As normal Wally got there first, a few seconds later so did Robin, Aqualad, M'gann, Superboy. Artemis, Black Canary and Green Arrow came in last.</p><p>"What took you so long?" Wally asked smirking.</p><p>"Sorry we were training like always and we had to put the equipment away as well." Black Canary said.</p><p>"Team there is a fire at 345 Second Street in Gotham, ( I just picked random numbers and street for this because I don't know Artemis' address)the fire is spreading every second. You need to stop it before it can get out of control, but be careful you can't put the fire with anything that you usually use to put a fire out. Understand?" Batman explain really quick.</p><p>"Ok." Everyone except Artemis which caused everyone to look at the spot she was.</p><p>"Where did Artemis go?" Wally asked very concerned about their blonde Archer.</p><p>"Then this is one mission you will have to do without her. Now go before the fire gets worse." Batman said with concern in his voice.</p><p>Artemis' Pov.</p><p>We were putting the equipment up after training. Once we finished we sprinted to the mission room, everyone was already there.<br/>"What took you guys so long?" Kid Idiot asked.</p><p>"Sorry we were training and we had to put the equipment up as well." Black Canery said</p><p>"Team there is a fire at 345 second street in Gotham" As soon as Batman said that my eyes went wide. </p><p>I knew my dad set the fire to my house because he wants me to belong to him again. I ran to the Zeta tubes. I typed in Gotham then went in.</p><p>'Recognized Artemis B07" the computer said.</p><p> When I got to Gotham, I sprinted to my house which was only a few blocks away. Half way there I started to run on the roofs to get there faster. Once I got there I started to shoot my arrows with a chemical formula that can put out the fire. When the fire was out I ran in to the building looking for my mom. When I did find her, she was passed out and have third degree burns all over her body.</p><p>I nearly broke down in to tears. </p><p>I checked to see if she had a pulse. Thankfully she did but it was weak.</p><p> I picked her up bridle style and ran outside. When I got outside my team was already there. </p><p>Suddenly she went limp in my arms, I checked her pulse.</p><p>There was none, at that moment I broke down into tears.</p><p> I laid her down on the ground and started doing CPR. After I did six times, there still was no pulse and I knew she was gone. I cried even harder, she was my last family member. I hugged her body and picked her head up so she was laying on my lap.</p><p>"No..No you can't leave me too. Please doN'T LEAVE ME. I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DID. I WAS SUPPOSE TO KEEP THIS FAMILY FROM FALLING APART AND I FAILED, BUT DON'T LEAVE. NO. PLEASE NO. I LOVE YOU. I CAN AFFORD TO LOOSE YOU TO. We might not have been close, but please I can't loose you, please mom. I love you, I will do anything to have you back, just please don't leave me." I said in between sobs.</p><p> My team was going to comfort me but the Justice League arrived and told them to leave me be. I was so focused on my mom that I did not hear my childhood house collapse behind, when it did though everyone started to yell. I finally was able to stop crying enough to give her to GA to reserved her body until the funeral. When I turned around to see the damage to my house because I didn't realized it fell, I broke down at the site.</p><p>"NO! My home. My belongings. Everything is gone. My mom. My childhood home is all GONE! Everything that has happened in that house. All the beatings, the training, fights, the arguments, the pain and suffering, my blood spilled, the people who was there to see my dad. It is all gone and all because he is a psychopath jerk, who wants me to join him. He already took my sister from me, now he has to take my mom's life, and my childhood home. What more does he have to take away from me to be satisfied?" I said choking every now and then. </p><p>Kid flash came up to me and pulled me into a hug and allowed me to cry into his chest while he whispered smoothing things in my ear. I felt my eyes start to droop. The next thing I knew I was asleep.</p><p>Kid Flash's Pov.</p><p>When we arrived the fire was already out.</p><p> We asked the firemen what happened, and they said that a blonde Archer with a green arrow on her costume.</p><p> It must have been Artemis.</p><p> We see someone running out of the building. It was Artemis carrying someone, but you could easily tell she was holding back tears I wonder why. Artemis set the person on the ground and started to do CPR and you could clearly see she it crying. After about 6 times she quit knowing there was nothing left to do.</p><p>"No..No you can't leave me too. Please doN'T LEAVE ME. I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DID. I WAS SUPPOSE TO KEEP THIS FAMILY FROM FALLING APART AND I FAILED, BUT DON'T LEAVE. NO. PLEASE NO. I LOVE YOU. I CAN AFFORD TO LOOSE YOU TOO. We might not have been close, but please I can't loose you, please mom. I love you, I will do anything to have you back, just please don't leave me." Artemis yelled in between sobs.</p><p>We were going to comfort her but at the moment the Justice League arrived and told us to leave her be, so we did but it hurts to watch her be so fragile.</p><p> Then the house crumpled to the ground and everyone started to yell. We tried to calm everyone down and when we did that Artemis had stopped crying enough to give GA the body to persevere for the funeral. </p><p>When Artemis turned around to see the damage, she broke down again.</p><p>"NO! My home. My belongings. Everything is gone. My mom. My childhood home is all GONE! Everything that has happened in that house. All the beatings, the training, fights, the arguments, the pain and suffering, my blood spilled, the people who was there to see my dad. It is all gone and all because he is a psychopath jerk, who wants me to join him. He already took my sister from me, now he has to take my mom's life, and my childhood home. What more does he have to take away from me to be satisfied?" Artemis choked out. </p><p>I have no idea what is going on but all I know is that I can't stand seeing her like this.</p><p> I walked over and pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry in my chest as I whispered smoothing things to her. We were like this until she stopped crying and her body relaxed, meaning she was asleep. I picked her up bridle style and went to the team.</p><p> "Let's get her out of here. She has had a really bad day. Plus she is out like a light." I said with a concerned face.</p><p>"Yeah ok let's head back to the mountain. We can ask her about this when she wakes up, okay?" Robin said worried filling his voice.</p><p>We ran back to the Zeta tube. When we got to the mountain the entire Justice League was there with sad, concerned, angry, confused, regretful faces. Superman, Supergirl, Red Arrow, Speedy, and Wonder Woman were all trying to calm down Green Arrow and Black Canery.</p><p> When the saw me their eyes landed on Artemis, they all looked down.</p><p> When Batman, Green Arrow and Black Canery saw her, Black Canery broke out in tears, Green Arrow hugged Canery tight as he was trying to hold back tears. Batman just looked sorry. Weird, they are acting as if someone close to them just died.</p><p>"What is wrong with you guys, you guys are acting like someone close to you just died?" I asked as Batman came up to Robin who was behind me trying to hold back tears. </p><p>Then Green Arrow, Black Canery, Red Arrow, and Speedy came up to me and Green Arrow took Artemis from my arms.</p><p>"Not literally, but mentally, emotionally, and socially someone did died." Batman said sadly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Not literally, but mentally, emotionally, and socially someone did died." Batman said sadly.</p><p>Robin's Pov.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Wally asked concerned.</p><p>"What Batman means is that Artemis will never be the same again. The league is lucky enough that GA got to her before Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster has been trying to get her to join his side.The woman she was crying about is her mom, an ex-con who was paralyzed from the waist down. The house that burned was her home that she grew up in and the fire was no accident, it was purposely set to kill her mom as a warning to her from Sportsmaster and Cheshire. And the reason everyone is sad and depressed because we fear the worst. We fear of what will become of Artemis. We are afraid that she will take the path to avenge her mother, to reclaim what belongs to her. To prove that she will do anything to protect the people she cares about. She is the strongest one here. She doesn't let people close to her because growing up she was taught to no trust anyone, so she keeps her guard up and makes sure she doesn't get hurt. She is the strongest and toughest girl I have ever met. She has put her life on the line to make sure none of us gets hurt. She protects us in her out way. By keeping us out of her personal life. The only people who knew this was the League and me. She is a fighter, she may have just lost everything but knowing her all she is going to do is train harder than ever before, pushing herself way beyond her limits because she won't let anyone else die. She will be more violent, annoyed, and training ten times harder then before, so we need to keep a eye on her and makes sure she doesn't hurt herself  in any possible way. She probably has had the hardest life out of all of us, but she keeps on pushing forward to be the very best she can be. She will become Anti- social, Locking away all emotions , not letting anyone get close to her and she will constantly be blaming herself especially if one of us got hurt. She doesn't give up on hope easily." I said trying not to cry</p><p>"How is she the strongest person here and why didn't you tell us before and what did Artemis meant when she said All the beatings, the training, fights, the arguments, the pain and suffering, my blood spilled and is he Sportsmaster?" Wally asked me.</p><p> I look at him and wished this day never happened.</p><p>"That is not my place to tell, it is Artemis' and the reason she is the strongest is that no matter what happens to her holds onto hope. She is the strongest one here emotionally and mentally. She didn't want you guys to know. She nearly killed me when I found out but I promised no to tell anyone about it and I didn't want to break her trust because once you break her trust there is no getting it back." I explained</p><p>"Robin, Artemis will be staying with us for awhile." Batman said and I knew what he was planning on doing. </p><p>The Justice league and the Young Justice team walked into the lounge and talk for a bit while Artemis had her legs right next to GA and her head on Black Canery's lap still asleep. I feel so bad for her. She started thrashing around. </p><p>Oh no she is having a nightmare.</p><p>"ARTEMIS CALM DOWN IT IS JUST DREAM. WHAT YOU SEE THERE IS NOW REAL!"  Black Canery said trying to calm down the blonde archer.</p><p>"NOOOOO" Artemis shot up, panting.</p><p>" Thank God it was only a nightmare. That's the sixth one in Four days. Oh well does not matter. I will just get a glass of water, then I will be just fine." She reached up and touched her cheeks. </p><p>She still have not realized that the Justice league and the team is here, but seriously six nightmares in four days.</p><p> "That was no nightmare, it was real, she is really gone along with my childhood. After everything I have been through in that house, it is all gone not a trace. The only trace that could get my killed is if someone found the training room, mainly because it is full with illegal weapons, thanks to my psychopathic dad. He killed his own wife just to warn me to either join them or more will suffer. The people I care about will suff..er how long have you guys been here?" She asked with wide eyes.</p><p>" Long enough and you have some explaining to do." Conner said.</p><p>"What do I have to explain?" Artemis asked with a innocent face.</p><p>Even after everything she is still the same.</p><p>"You connection to Sportsmaster, your blood being spilled, um I don't  know... everything that you are hiding from us." Wally said slightly suspicious and curious. </p><p>Her eyes went wide and she turned to me and I knew I messed up bad.</p><p>"Artemis they were going to find out sooner or later. I was only thinking about your well being and they were going to put the things you said in Gotham together. I didn't tell them anything other than who your mom was and who set you house on fire I swear. You know I will never betray your trust unless it was to protect you Artemis." I said hoping that she would not kill me.</p><p>"Fine. You will get your answers, but give me an hour please. Come on Robin, you are coming with me. And I am not in the mood to deal with you stalling, and I will not hurt you understand?" She said in a calm voice as she got up and walked over to me.</p><p> I gulped but said nothing as I walked with her to the motorcycles.</p><p> "Want to go for a ride, i kinda need to clear my head right now and I don't want train at the moment. Plus I need a friend who knows my past right now, and GA and Black Canery act like my parents. Batman doesn't really help a whole lot and his advice is confusing to me, Red tornado acts like a den mother to me, and the rest of the League I am not really close to them other than Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman but they are more training then anything else. And the rest of our team won't understand what is going on or my past for that matter but I know you will understand. I am a fighter, someone who doesn't go down with out a fight, someone who doesn't show emotions and when I do it usually is anger. You have been there for me since the start. I am not one for asking help but I need your help. I don't think I can do this without your help. So how about we go for a ride and talk about our pasts, Dick Grayson." She said but as soon as I realized that she said my real name I became a mess.</p><p>"I-I am not Dick Grayson Mis." I stuttered out.</p><p>"Oh come on Grayson stop lying. You slipped up by mistake. You called me Arty as Dick and I kinda put to and to together." She said as she took off her mask and I had stopped trying to defend myself that I am not Dick but deep down I didn't mind that she found out.</p><p>"Wow you caught me red handed, Crock, I am happy you found out. Oh and by the way you will be coming back with Batman and me to Gotham got it." I said with a smirk on my face as we both go onto our motorcycles.</p><p> "I will always be there for you and you are the strongest one out of all us even if you don't see it. I will always be here to help you, and so will the rest of the team once they know the truth. Let's go on a ride and talk about our messed up pasts Mis." I said as we got our helmets on and started our engines.</p><p>We took off for a ride that will change both of our lives for the better. </p><p>I promise that I will protect her from her psychopathic family, like she has done for me in my hard times. She is apart of my family and I am a part of hers. I won't let anyone hurt again and with the help of the team we will make sure that Sportsmaster never lays another hand on her. </p><p>She is strong because she was able to asked me to help tell the team about her past and her secrets and I will be there when she needs a shoulder to cry on.</p><p>"Hey Rob, thank you for everything, you have been a true friend to me and I am glad to have met a guy like you, to keep me in line and to make sure I don't do anything stupid. Thank you being there when I need you most." She said</p><p>"Your welcome" I said with a genuine smile.</p><p>"Robin and Artemis please return to the cave. It is time to explain to you team. Are you ready to tell them, Artemis?" Batman said.</p><p>"No but I have to. We are on our way back, see you then." Artemisia said.</p><p>"Ready?" I asked knowing she was going to say no but I have to.</p><p>"No but I don't have a choice Dick, I will do it because I don't want to lose their trust." She said. </p><p>We got to the cave and she took a deep breath and we walked into the lounge. Everyone was starring at us.</p><p>"Ready Mis?" I asked her looking worriedly at her. I grabbed her shoulder to let her know I was with her and that everything will be ok.</p><p>"No but I have you here to help me through. Let's get this done and over with." Artemis said breathing in and out to calm herself before we walked forward ready to tell her tale.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>